


#Pigeongate

by Honkybeard



Series: Unforeseen Circumstances [5]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Instagram, Poetry, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honkybeard/pseuds/Honkybeard
Summary: Unnamed narrator shows her true colors.





	#Pigeongate

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, she did that.

I'm that edgy bitch  
Laughing at dead pigeons in a ditch  
Cruel and unusual  
Don't call me a sweet girl  
I taste sour like a lemon


End file.
